A Night of Hatred
by Toybot
Summary: My what-if of That Engineer's A Night to Forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I did get permission from That Engineer.**

"This night was a disaster Clyde. A-and I think Ronnie-Anne saw everything." Lincoln said rubbing his wounds from earlier.

"You're darn right I did." Turning around the two boys saw the steamed Hispanic.

Lincoln stuttered "I can explain! I-"

Ronalda got even more pissed. "I'm not hearing anything!" Before Lincoln could reacted, the girl punched square in the mouth knocking out his famous buck teeth. There was tense silence and before anyone can blink, Lincoln had Ronnie Anne pinned to the floor choking her. Clyde the wingman grabbed his best friend and bought him outside. Out there, Lincoln calmed down before putting his hands to his face and started to sob. "What did I do to deserve this?"

 **A/N:No, this is not the real chapter, just a preview.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This night's been a disaster Clyde," Lincoln looked down at his battered self. The skate marks on his chest from Polly, and the bruises all over his body where the other three girls beaten the crap out of him."A-and I think Ronnie Anne saw everything."

"You're darn right I did." The two boys,startled,turned around and saw the steamed Hispanic. "When we went to that French-Mex restaurant, I thought we had something.I started to have feelings for you. Guess what, Loud? Those feelings are _gone."_

Shaking her fist, she went up to Lincoln who was backing up in fear. "Why? Why play with my feelings like this? You better had a good reason." Ronalda cocked up her fist and just as Lincoln prepared an excuse that would not get his ass beat, she swung. Hitting him square in the mouth knocking out his chipped tooth.

Lincoln stood in shock as blood poured out his mouth. His shock turned to rage as he lept on Ronnie Anne surprising her and Clyde.

Lincoln squeezed his two hands on the girl who was kicking and flailing. Clyde was looking on helplessly. "Lincoln! Linc!" The male Loud didn't seem to hear him. Clyde rushed and grabbed his best friend off Ronnie bringing him out the school.

Lincoln calmed himself down before realizing what he did. Tears streaked his face as knew what was waiting for him back home. Not only those so-called "dates" would badmouth him to his four older sisters, Lori would be in on this due to him hurting Ronnie-Anne.

`The walk home between him and Clyde and silent. Just as they reached the former's home, he began to speak."Lincoln, you do know what's going to happen next right? This isn't like the time we said you were a girl guru or when you spilled your sisters secrets to each other. What you- _we-_ did is going to have a consequence that is going to be huge that not even you can think a way to resolve."

Lincoln looked down. His friend was right."Don't worry Clyde. I… I would just try to fix it or cope with it." Clyde sighed his friend was always optimistic. "You're funeral buddy." The boy went inside.

The walk home for Lincoln was slow as he knew that he was a dead man once he reached his house. Stopping in front of the infamous Casa Loud, he sighed. Now or never. With shaky hands, he twisted the doorknob and watched as his siblings sans Lori who was on a date with Bobby, were doing their usual activities.

Lynn was throwing a ball in the air and noticed him."Hey! You bailed! Polly practically spammed me with texts on how horrible you were."

Lucy came out of god knows where and showed her phone. "Haiku said she never met someone so ungraceful. And if she were a vampire, she would never suck your blood." Luna and Luan were also shouting the same things.

Leni and the other siblings looked on in interest and confusion. Didn't Lincoln said he didn't had a date for the dance?

"SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped talking and looked in surprise. The usual calm and collected peacekeeper was the one shouting.

"You guys always meddle with my life! Why do you all do it? Do you get a sick thrill out of it? I think you do because even when you fail you try again! Remember when you said that girl loved me and all I got was a black eye? I can't even leave the house without you all dictating how I look!"

Lincoln took a deep breath before continuing." And _you_ four," he points at Lucy,Lynn,Luan and Luna. "got me not one, not two, not three, but _four_ dates! And you all knew about it! And when I asked you all what to do,all you said was not to flake. You just basically hung me out to dry. Oh, and here's what you're 'friends' did to me."

Lincoln lifted his shirt to show the the bruises the four dates did to him causing his sisters to gasp. "Oh, here's the kicker, look what Ronnie-Anne did to me when she found out." He opened his mouth wide enough to show his chipped tooth missing. "From now on, Lucy,Lynn,Luan, and Luna, you're all _dead_ to me." He limped upstairs to his room.

The named sisters just stood in shock as the image of their injured brother was ingrained in their minds. Along with his last cold words replayed in their minds.

' _You're all dead to me.'_

When Lincoln got to room, he saw several photos lying on his dresser. Memories he made with his sisters. However, a few stood out. The one with Luna and him at his first concert, him and Luan at a kid's birthday party, Lucy and him at the cemetery, and him and Lynn when she first got to the championship.

Shakily, he grabbed them. Unsure what to do at first, he then thought of the fireplace in the living room. Yes, he knows a good place for these pictures.

Literally two minutes later, the front door was kicked open revealing a pissed off Lori.

"Where is that little Twerp?"

 **A/N: Conflict is rising.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln was putting down the pictures down when he heard his walkie-talkie spur to life with Clyde's voice. "Savvy Loud? Are you there?" Lincoln grabbed it and answered. "Roger."

Lincoln heard a sigh of relief from Clyde. "Hey Lincoln, I want to apologize for earlie-" He was cut off by Lincoln." Clyde, you have no reason to apologize. You sacrificed your night to help me juggle the dates and saved me when I was getting the beating of my life. You're the best friend I could ever have."

"Oh.. uh, you're welcome buddy. So… what are you going to do with your sisters?" Clyde asked.

"I'm not talking to them." Lincoln quickly responded.

"Okay, well, how about a trip to the arcade tomorrow?" Well, today has been stressful. He could use some free time. Lincoln said his answer."Alright, see you at 12:00 tomorrow."

Clyde was enthusiastic "Alright see ya in couple of hours!" Lincoln smiled. Clyde was still the ditzy friend he knew. "No Clyde. Noon."

"Oh, sorry buddy. Good night!" The talkie went dead.

After that Lincoln decided to get ready for bed to sleep off this horrible night. As soon he took his shirt off however, his door was kicked open.

(-)

Lori Loud was not angry, not frustrated, she was PISSED. She just got off the phone with Bobby who said Lincoln cheated on Ronnie-Anne with 4 other girls and choked her. ' _This isn't like Lincoln, so why would he do it?'_

As soon she pulled up to her driveway, she jumped out of Vanzilla and ran to the front door kicking it open. "Where is that little Twerp?!" Leni and the younger sisters looked startled while Lucy,Luan,Luna, and Lynn looked nervous.

"H-he's in his room." Lana pointed towards upstairs. All the sisters never seen Lori so pissed and were worried what she would do to them.

Lori didn't care since all she heard was "he" and "his room" she stormed upstairs and was about to kick open his door and turned him into a human pretzel when she remembered what happened a couple months ago.

 _(-)_

 _Flashback_

" _H-hey girls…" Lincoln smiled nervously as all 9 of his sisters were glaring at him with murder in their eyes. After all, he spilled their secrets and was the reason they were gulped and ran for it pushing three of his younger sisters, he made his way to the stairs only to be tackled by Lynn. The sisters were about to pile in when they heard a booming voice._

" _GIRLS!" looking up, it was their parents and boy, do they look MAD._

After her parents caught Lori and the siblings trying to pummel their brother, they were grounded for three months. Not only that, for a few weeks Lincoln was uncomfortable being near them for fear they finish what they started. Lori doesn't want to repeat that so she knocked. No answer. So she kicked open the door.

What she saw made her blood run cold. Lincoln stomach was covered in bruises and his usual chipped tooth was nowhere to be seen.

"Lincoln….. What happened to you?"

(-)

The next morning at breakfast was tense with Lori nor Lincoln talking to anyone. The parents were gone leaving Lori in charge.

When Lori finished she looked at Lincoln. "Want to go to the arcade?" Lincoln looked up from his food and nodded. "Alright, sit tight in Vanzilla. I need to say a few words your sisters." Lincoln nodded and went outside.

Luna cleared her throat. "Lori we can fix-" "You will fix nothing. You already ruined your brother's love life and social life." Lori coldy said. She got up clearing away her dishes and went upstairs to check herself before going outside.

When she finished, she went in Lincoln's room and grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Clyde you ready?

There was silence before the boy's voice came through. "Yep! Operation make Lincoln happy again is a go!"


	4. Chapter 4

The four girls watched as Vanzilla pulled out of the driveway and went to the arcade. Looking down, they sighed with defeat. Not only Lincoln hates them, Lori does too. Lynn punched the ground in a fit of anger. ' _Why did this had to happen? If we left Lincoln alone, he wouldn't be beaten up by Polly and the others.'_ In that instant, you could hear a record scratch as those words replayed in Lynn's mind. ' _Beaten up by Polly'_ Lynn's anger at the ground turned into anger at Polly.

Lynn got up and stormed outside before her sisters could ask her where she was going. The 13-year-old thought of where Polly would be. ' _Probably at the Gym cooling from last night.'_

Last night. The teenager cringed at the yelling Lori gave them last night.

(-)

 _Lynn was twiddling her thumbs as she saw Lori go into Lincoln's room but heard no screams of anger or pain. That means Lincoln's telling her_ everything. _Within ten minutes, Lori was out of his room and she looked relatively calm. She came downstairs looking at the all the sisters. "Lily,Lola,Leni,Lana, Lisa, upstairs. You four, with me." The mentioned sisters got out real quick._

(-)

As soon those five sisters left, all hell broke loose.

(-)

" _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SENDING LINCOLN WITH FOUR DATES?! AND THE FACT YOU DIDN'T HELP HIM WHEN HE TOLD YOU THE TRUTH!" Lori was going off and not holding back._

 _Luan tried to diffuse the situation. "Lori, we can hel-" "HELP NOTHING! YOU DIDN'T HELP LINCOLN WITH HIS DATES YOU SURE CAN'T HELP HIM NOW!" The eldest Loud took a deep breath. "Mom and Dad would be back home on Monday night. Until they get back and they decide how you will be punished, you're all grounded. That means no poems, sports,stand-up and puns, and loud music until Monday."_

(-)

Lynn kept walking feeling the Michigan sun's rays fall on her. Soon enough, she reached the Royal Wood's gym. Going inside, she saw a pissed of Polly lifting weights. Gaining strength. The said strength she used to beat her brother. Lynn saw red and lunged grabbing the tall girl. Polly was surprised and miffed. "Lynn! What the hec-" she was cut short as Lynn threw her outside. Now Polly was confused. "Lynn, why did-" a punch to the jaw cut her short. Landing on her back holding her jaw, she saw a pissed off Lynn standing over her. "Did you do it?"

"Did I do what?" The response was Lynn grabbing her collar and Polly can feel the athlete's breath. "Did you….beat up….. my brother?" Polly was shaking in fear as Lynn straddled her. Slowly, she nodded. Soon enough, a punch reached her nose. Another punch reached her mouth. Soon enough, Lynn was going all out on the skater with punches to the stomach, to cheek, you name it.

In five minutes, Lynn was finished, and she looked at the bruised and bloody Polly. Usually she would've felt guilt, but Lynn felt no remorse."Never go near me or my brother ever again. And if you do….." She shook her fist to prove her point. The terrified Polly nodded. Lynn, satisfied, left.

Ten minutes later, Lynn started to feel guilty. She beaten up Polly for the same things Lynn did.

' _Why am I a bully? Especially to Lincoln?'_ Lynn thought of when Lincoln was younger. He was exactly like Lynn wanted him to be. He loved sports. He breathed,pissed, and sleep sports. Yes, he still loved Ace Savvy, however, it was a small love. Until the day he met Clyde.

(-)

 _Seven-year-old Lincoln was jumping in his Ace Savvy costume. Today is the day he would meet the man himself! Lynn chuckled at her brothers enthusiasm. Even though she knew they guy was fake, she didn't want to ruin it for her bro._

 _Just as the two went into the building, Lincoln bumped into an African-American boy wearing a one-eyed Jack costume._

(-)

Ever since that day, Lincoln became a huge Ace Savvy fan. He soon liked sports less and less with Lynn becoming more and more desperate. However she didn't knew that until the chipped tooth incident.

(-)

" _But I don't wanna Lynn!" Lincoln whined._

" _Come on, bro! You love baseball!" Lynn pleaded. However Lincoln was stubborn. "No!"_

 _Soon enough it was back and forth until Lynn threw her baseball at him in anger. She didn't realize what she did until Lincoln ran inside in tears holding his mouth._

(-)

Lynn shuddered. Better let distant memories become distant. She stopped when she came upon Haiku's house. With a firm kick to the door, she was inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy usually doesn't feel anything, but now she was feeling frustration. She called Haiku to tell her that the Lincoln incident was a huge misunderstanding. However, the goth didn't pick up. Lucy called her a total 15 times before she gave up. Luna decided to speak to her. "Have you seen Lynn? She left 30 minutes and never came back." Lucy then thought of how much of a coincid- oh no…."We must stop her!"

That outburst startled Luna as she never heard Lucy yell. "W-what do you mean?" "Lynn is going after our friends for hurting Lincoln!" That made Luna's eyes widen as a certain memory came back to her. "Oh Crap."

(-)

The car ride to the arcade was silent before Lori decided to speak. "By the way, why did you choke Ronnie-Anne?" That was a knife to Lincoln's gut. "I-I actually don't know. When she punched me in the mouth, all those times she flinched-punched me, stuffed Sloppy Joes down my pants, or teased me just came to my mind. And I snapped."

Lori listened intently feeling a little guilty when a few months ago she said those were classics that a girl liked him. "Well…. You could have acted better. However, in your situation where was no good guy or bad guy. Everyone was at fault." Lincoln looked out the window before realizing Lori was right. He should have came clean and acted before using violence.

They were nearing the Royal Woods arcade when Lori's phone vibrated.

 **You got one notification!**

 **From: Luna**

 _Dude! Code Orange! Lynn's off at it again!_

Oh God no. Not now. When they reached the arcade, they saw Clyde already there waiting by the entrance. "Alright, Lincoln I literally have an emergency to attend to. Can you handle yourself?" Lincoln nodded with "Yes ma'am." Lori chuckled before ruffling his hair. "I'll be back soon." As soon Lincoln stepped out and closed the door, she slammed on the pedal.

' _Don't tell me you did something stupid again Lynn.'_ Lori pleaded in her mind. After all, it wasn't the first time Lynn did something like this. To say the girl was overprotective of her siblings was an understatement. After all, what happened two years ago proved she would go above and beyond protecting her siblings.

(-)

 _Lori just got off her date with Bobby when she saw her siblings, sans Lynn, were sitting in the living room comforting Lucy who had tears in her eyes. On closer inspection, the raven-haired girl had a huge black eye. She grabbed Lincoln to the side and interrogated him. "What happened?"  
The ashen-haired boy nervously replied. "Well, some kids Lynn's age called Lucy a freak since she has pale skin and they took her poem book. Lucy attacked them to get it back and well, they punched her." Lori couldn't believe it. Some brats were picking on her sisters. "Where Lynn." Lincoln sighed "She went to confront Lucy's bullies. I think they're at the Elementary." Lori thanked him before running off to stop/save her sporty eleven year old sister._

 _When she got there, she heard screams of pain and begs for mercy. However, those pleads_

 _were from two different people. Once she got to the school playground, Lori saw Lynn standing over two bruised up fifth graders. Both female. "That would teach you two to bully my sister. Only_ I _do that."_

(-)

Lori swerved narrowly missing a Jeep. In no time flat, she was home. She saw Luna and Luan sitting on the porch steps with Lucy pacing. Once Vanzilla pulled up, the goth instantly ran to the driver's window. "Haiku's house. Now." Waving to Luan and Luna, the trio got in with Lori driving off to Haiku's.

When they reached there, they realized they were too late as the door was kicked off the hinges.

Going inside,it seemed a scuffle went on. Just then, they heard a booming voice coming from downstairs. "Say it. Say it! Say you won't come near my brother ever again!" The sisters ran quickly and they came across Lynn holding a bloody Haiku by her collar. Luna tackled the athlete who squirmed. "Lynn, stop! Beating kids just because they ragged on Lincoln is not the way to do it!" The junior kept trying to get the rockstar off her when she met Lori's eyes which was telling her to quit it.

Lucy looked at Haiku who was shakily getting up. "Don't think this is over." The poem lover gave no notice to Lucy as she staggered away.

Lori watched as Lynn's resistance died down. With that out of the way, she texted Bobby exactly what Lincoln told her.

(-)

Bobby just got off his shift when he felt his phone vibrate. A text from Lori. Last night had been a mess as their annual friday date had been called off as it seemed Lori's little brother had assaulted Ronnie-Anne and ran off. Lori left to go deal with Lincoln. Bobby couldn't even talked to his sister as she holed up in her only came out to use the bathroom, but that was it.

But I digress, he checked his phone and it was a paragraph long text from Lori on what Lincoln said. The TL;DR version was Ronnie punched Lincoln, Lincoln choked her.

He doesn't want to believe his sister who helped get his splinters out of thumb would be so violent. Roberto went to his sister's room and knocked lightly. All he heard was a soft "Go away." "Ronalda, let me in. I know what happened last night." There was silence before the door was opened revealing a sad looking Ronalda. "How much has Lincoln told you?"

"Just tell me what happened last night." Ronnie nodded and the two sat on her bed while she recounted her story. She expected surprise, anger, or disappointment cross her brother's face. But none came. Just a neutral expression stayed on his face. There was silence before he spoke.

"But, why? You didn't give him enough time to explain himself and you just punched him. Now, I'm not defending the fact he choked you, but you don't punch people just because." Ronnie-Anne felt her cheeks redden as her brother said those words. However, he wasn't done. "I have just one question. Have you been picking on Lincoln prior to the dance?" That one struck a nerve. Ronalda knew she couldn't lie to brother so she told her brother everything she did to Lincoln from the wedgies to the sloppy joes. Bobby sighed as he knew he's gonna have a _long_ talk with his sister.


End file.
